I Love You, But I Hate You
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia lagi-lagi saling bertengkar. Tiba-tiba saat Tatsuki membuat mereka bergenggaman tangan, tangan mereka tidak bisa dilepas lagi! Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? AU, gaje, RnR please...


**Yosh... akhirnya bisa nulis fic baru juga. Padahal fic yang multi-chap aja belum selesai malah bikin fic gaje kayak gini deh.**

**Ya udah minna-san, nggak pake banyak chit-chat lagi, selamat membaca^^**

**Disclaimer : selamanya Bleach tuh punya Tite Kubo-sensei aja**

* * *

KRIINGG

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua anak-anak di Karakura High School segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang tetap di kelas meski hanya berbincang dengan temannya ataupun ada tugas lainnya.

Begitu juga untuk murid-murid yang ada di kelas 2-B ini...

"Hey Mizuiro, menurutmu gadis mana yang lebih cantik diantara semua gadis ini?" tanya si mesum Asano Keigo kepada temannya, Kojima Mizuiro, sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di majalah.

"Hmm... bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini sekarang, Asano-san. Apalagi saat ini kita sedang di kelas, bagaimana jika ketahuan guru," jawab Mizuiro tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handphone yang ada di tangannya.

"Ahh... si bodoh itu lagi-lagi melakukan yang aneh-aneh ya," ucap seorang pemuda lagi yang merupakan teman mereka, yaitu si rambut orange Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sementara Ichigo dan Mizuiro membicarakan si Keigo, di tempat duduk lain 3 cewek sedang duduk bersama sambil memperhatikan ketiga kawanan lainnya. Mereka adalah Kuchiki Rukia, Arisawa Tatsuki, dan Hinamori Momo.

"Huh... kenapa cowok selalu saja suka dengan yang begituan sih," kesal Rukia sambil menggigit sedotan dari jus yang diminumnya.

"Tapi kurasa yang begitu cuma Keigo-kun. Kelihatannya Mizuiro-kun dan Ichigo-kun tidak seperti itu," ucap Hinamori.

"Hm-hm... aku juga setuju dengan Momo," tambah Tatsuki meng-iya-kan pernyataan Hinamori.

Rukia yang merasa kesal hanya membuang muka dari temannya dengan muka cemberut.

"Tapi... walaupun begitu kau suka sama si Ichigo kan?" pertanyaan Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajah Rukia memerah padam.

"Urusai! Itu nggak usah dibahas!"

"Hehe... bagaimana kalau kau tembak saja, Rukia-chan?" usul Hinamori terang-terangan membuat jus yang baru saja diminum Rukia muncrat keluar.

"Me-memangnya itu gampang apa..." ketus Rukia.

"Ooww... ayolah Rukia..." bujuk Tatsuki.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja?" ujar Hinamori yang lagi-lagi mengagetkan Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Benar juga. Hari ini kan kau ulang tahun yang ke-17. Yah... hitung-hitung sebagai kenang-kenangan di ulang tahunmu lho," tambah Tatsuki.

Rukia yang sebenarnya sangat kesal hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. 'Sabar... sabar...'

Ichigo dan Mizuiro yang melihat Rukia dan kawan-kawan, lalu mendekati mereka dan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang...

"He... besok kau ulang tahun?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Huaa... kenapa kau ada di sini, jeruk!" kaget Rukia.

"APA KAU BIALANG PENDEK!"

"Mau kubilang sekali lagi, tuan J-E-R-U-K..." ucap Rukia tak mau kalah.

Dan dimulailah aksi pertengkaran kedua pihak tersebut. Sedangkan Hinamori, Tatsuki, dan Mizuiro hanya menghela napas berat melihat kedua sahabat mereka bertengkar lagi!

Tiba-tiba seperti mendapat ilham dari mana, Tatsuki mendapatkan sebuah ide jahil. Dia lalu masuk di tengah-tengah antara Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang bertengkar dan...

"Ok cukup sampai disitu pertengkarannya. Mulai sekarang kalian harus rukun, ya," ucap Tatsuki sambil memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan mereka lalu membuat tangan Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Oke beres."

"Hee... APANYA YANG BERES!" teriak Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Dasar deh..." Rukia pun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo, namun ternyata tidak bisa dilepas.

"EH? I-ichigo... lepaskan."

"Oi... justru kau yang harus lepaskan tanganmu dariku, midget!"

"Nani? Kau kan yang pegang tanganku," balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

Tapi walau mereka mencoba melepaskan, tetap saja tak dapat terlepas.

"Oi oi... kau pasti bercanda?" ujar Ichigo.

"Hey, Tatsuki, jangan-jangan kau menaruh lem super yang tak akan pernah lepas!"

"E-enggak kok."

"Lalu, kenapa tanganku tak bisa dilepas?"

"M-mana ku tahu."

Ichigo lalu menyela Rukia, "Hey... jadi ini bagaimana hah?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

"I-itu..."

Akhirnya hingga jam istirahat selesai, kedua tangan mereka tidak bisa dilepas juga. Sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya pun mereka duduk saling bersebelahan sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Semua murid yang ada dikelas bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar pun hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang... sulit dijelaskan.

"Baiklah... kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," ucap Ochi-sensei yang membuat semua murid kembali menghadap kepada sensei mereka, meninggalkan si duo yang 'terikat'.

'Huh... padahal hari ini ulang tahunku, tapi malah dapat sial seperti ini. Mana tangan kananku yang digenggamnya, mana bisa aku menulis. Mendingan dia yang menggenggam tanganku bukan tangan kanannya,' kesal Rukia panjang lebar.

'Ukh... tanganku keringatan. Pasti dia bakalan tahu kalau aku gugup.'

Rukia mencoba melihat ekspresi dari Ichigo dan sesuai dugaannya Ichigo juga tampak sangat kesal.

"Hey... tak perlu marah segitunya kan?"

"Kau ini... kau tak tahu ini sangat merepotkan tahu! Lihat si Ochi-sensei malah melototi kita daripada mengajar kelas," kesal Ichigo tak kalah kesal.

"Mau gimana lagi, ini semua gara-gara Tatsuki sih kita jadi begini. Cih... dasar cowok nggak mutu."

"Ekh! Kau..."

"Hmph..."

"Kalau begitu, kita keluar kelas dulu."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku mau ke toilet," ucap Ichigo dengan senyum evil yang sangat mengerikan.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Pulang sekolah...

Semua murid di Karakura High School telah pulang satu per satu hingga tak ada lagi yang tertinggal di sekolah. Namun, ada 2 orang yang sedang kebingungan untuk pulang dikarenakan kondisi mereka saat ini.

Yak... mereka adalah si duo Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka masih berdiri di depan gerbang sambil berpikir tentang keadaan mereka sekarang ini.

"Nah... sekarang ini bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan tangan mereka yang masih saling berpegangan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia pura-pura tak tahu.

"Maksudku kita akan pulang ke rumah siapa?" kesal Ichigo.

"Mmhhh..." Rukia lalu memasang wajah serius sambil bergaya ala detektif.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahmu saja?" usul Ichigo.

"Rumahku?" Rukia lalu berpikir tentang rumahnya.

Di rumah hanya ada... GLEK!

"Ja-ja-jangan... kau tahu kan tentang Nii-san. Kau pasti akan jadi bahan percobaan untuk pedang barunya," saran Rukia mengingat Nii-san-nya, Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang kakak yang super overprotective kepada adiknya tersebut.

"Aa-ah i-iya ya... kau benar..." Ichigo pun membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan Byakuya, lalu dengan pedangnya memotong tangan Ichigo dari Rukia.

"Hmmm... kalau begitu... ke rumahku saja..."

"HAH? Orang tuamu kan saat ini di luar negeri?"

"Aku sudah biasa kok!"

"NGGAK!" tolak Rukia dengan tegas.

Ichigo menghela napas berat lalu berkata, "Lalu, kita mau kemana?"

Tak lama kemudian...

"Hei...KENAPA KITA DI TAMAN!" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia ketika Rukia mengajaknya ke sebuah taman yang sudah tak ada pengunjungnya lagi.

"Apa boleh buat! Kita tidak bisa pulang karena keadaan kita ini kan?" balas Rukia tak kalah kuatnya.

"Iya... tapi diantara semua tempat, kenapa harus ditaman hah?" balas Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang kakek dan nenek lewat diantara si duo yang sedang bertengkar.

"Wah... kakek, ada sejoli sedang bertengkar sambil bergenggaman tangan," ucap si nenek.

Mendengar itu si sejoli yang bertengkar langsung menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Mereka lalu duduk di kursi taman yang panjang. Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik dan meletakkannya di kursi.

"Apa itu? Kau beli cake, Ichigo? Tak kusangka kau suka yang manis-manis ya," ucap Rukia tak percaya melihat Ichigo yang sedang membuka penutup cake. Cake itu hanyalah sepotong dan berbentuk segitiga dengan sebuah strowberry di pinggirnya.

"Bukan baka!" Ichigo lalu meletakkan sebuah lilin di tengah cake itu dan menyalakan lilin itu dengan korek api.

"Ini ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Eh?" Rukia sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata walau dalam keadaan mereka yang saat ini, dia masih mengingat tentang ulang tahunnya.

"Gimana? Ideku bagus kan?" ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat Rukia. Senyuman yang sangat tulus yang tak pernah dilihat Rukia sebelumnya.

'Kenapa Ichigo... merayakan ulang tahunku?' pikir Rukia.

Rukia yang tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan bahagianya pun langsung menangis karena bahagia.

"Hey... k-kenapa kau menangis?" Ichigo bingung kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba menangis. Namun, Ichigo dapat tenang kembali ketika Rukia berkata...

"Arigatou... Ichigo..."

"Yah... sama-sama..."

* * *

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari dan ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membangunkan seorang gadis dari tidurnya.

Perlahan Rukia membuka mata violetnya yang indah lalu menyadari bahwa dia tertidur di pangkuan seorang cowok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Oh... kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Ichigo pada Rukia yang baru saja bangun.

"Ma-maaf..." Rukia lalu buru-buru bangun dari posisi tidurnya tadi.

"Ayo kita ke sekolah," ajak Ichigo.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke sekolah kembali. Bila kemarin mereka jalan berdekatan, namun hari ini Rukia berjalan agak menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"S-soalnya aku nggak mandi."

'Ichigo baka... baginya aku pasti bau karena tak mandi. Dasar tak peka,' pikir Rukia.

"Tapi, rambutmu masih wangi kok," kata-kata Ichigo tadi tak sengaja mengejutkan Rukia. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri pun sangat terkejut.

"Gyaa! Lupakan omonganku tadi!" Ichigo yang telah gila sendiri lalu membenturkan kepalanya di sebuah tiang listrik.

Melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang seperti anak-anak itu, Rukia hanya tertawa hingga Ichigo berhenti membenturkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"Huaam..."

"Kau tidak tidur, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo yang menguap seperti mengantuk.

"..." Namun yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Ja-jangan-jangan gara-gara aku tidur di pangkuanmu ya?"

"Bukan. Aku... mana bisa tidur jika ada cewek disampingku..." ucap Ichigo jujur.

Rukia tak menyangka ada cowok yang tidak mengambil kesempatan padanya walau dia sedang tertidur. 'Ternyata Ichigo baik juga.'

Tiba-tiba kedua sahabat Ichigo dan Rukia lewat.

"Rukia!" panggil Tatsuki.

"Kalian masih bergenggaman tangan?" tanya Hinamori.

"Yah... begitulah..." ketus Rukia sambil melihat ke arah Tatsuki.

"Hey Ichigo, semalam kalian nginap di mana?" tanya si mesum Keigo. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Kuchiki-san."

"Enak saja. Lagian ini bukan kemauanku tau!" kata-kata Ichigo sesaat membuat hati Rukia sakit.

'Benar juga. Ichigo pasti menyukai gadis lain. Dan bukan gadis yang sepertiku,' pikir Rukia. 'Aku terlalul naif.'

Rukia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Ichigo. "Ayo kita kerumah sakit."

"Hah?"

"Bila kita ke sana, mereka pasti dapat melepaskan tangan kita."

"Kenapa kau mendadak bilang begitu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau pasti keberatan dengan keadaan kita seperti ini," tak tahan lagi, Rukia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, Rukia lalu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku suka kau, Ichigo."

Tiba-tiba, tak diduga tangan mereka terlepas.

"Hah?"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, begitu pula dengan sahabat mereka. Dengan sendirinya, Ichigo kembali menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Kau mau menarik kata-katamu? Kuperingatkan ya... Cuma aku yang boleh menggenggam tanganmu."

Rukia yang sangat senang mendengar kata-kata Ichigo langsung memeluk Ichigo sambil menangis. Ichigo pun hanya membalas pelukan Rukia.

"Cih... dasar, kau ini cengeng ya..." ejek Ichigo pada Rukia yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

'Ternyata, selama ini, hadiah yang kuinginkan... kini ada di genggaman tanganku.'

* * *

**Side story at toilet :**

Mau tak mau, Rukia pun harus mengikuti Ichigo ke toilet cowok. Selama di toilet, Rukia membelakangi Ichigo sambil berteriak-teriak gak jelas dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"BERISIK TAHU!" keluh Ichigo.

"AARGGH! Buruan deh."

Akhirnya... walau hanya beberapa menit namun terasa berjam-jam lamanya, mereka keluar dari toilet cowok.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, kau tidak mau ke toilet?" goda Ichigo dengan cengar-cengir.

"NGGAK BAKAL!"

* * *

**Fuh... selesai sudah fic satu ini. Dah lama banget nggak nulis fic buat IchiRuki jadinya kangen deh. By the way, udah tau kan judul Bleach Movie 4? Yep... movie ke-4 Bleach kali ini adalah Bleach Movie 4 Jigoku Hen (Hell Chapter).**

**Cerita kali ini, Ichigo cs bakal pergi ke neraka untuk menyelamatkan Karakura! Nih ada trailernya di YouTube .com/watch?v=6yIVUiUNQc4**

**Tapi, trailernya nggak terlalu memberi clue tentang movie kali ini. Tapi, coba aja nonton deh.**

**Oya... gomenasai buat readers yang selalu mengikuti cerita saya yang Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother dan menunggu chapter 7. Jujur aja nih... jadwal saya sangat padat sampai-sampai nggak bisa nyari ide buat chapter 7!**

**Di chap 7 nanti akan saya usahakan menjadi chap terbaik dari sebelumnya. Karena di chap itulah masalah demi masalah akan segera bermunculan. Jadi, mohon sabar ya^^v**

**Last word... please review^^**


End file.
